


The Power of Suggestion

by 0anon0



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cinema Sex, Classroom Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Self-Fisting, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward discovers a new power. When he overhears some of the boys in his year insulting him, Edward uses it to get revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (A)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters.
> 
> Note: Characters are written as older than 18 years of age. 
> 
> There are two story arcs – those with characters from Forks High School (marked in chapter title with 'A') and those with characters from the reservation (marked with 'B')

For most of my life as a vampire, I have had one special power – the ability to read minds. A year ago, however, I noticed that I was developing a second power.

I first noticed it at school. I would ask a teacher or another student to do something, and they would do what I asked, without question. At first, this didn't surprise me, since most people seemed to be nervous around me, and just obeyed me since they didn't know how to react.

One day, I asked my history teacher, Mrs. Peterson, to give me the answers to our test. Of course, I didn't expect her to comply with my requests; teachers seemed to stop at that. Idly, I listened into Mrs. Peterson's thoughts, and heard her think, 'I should give Edward the answers for tomorrow's test.'

I smiled to myself, until Mrs. Peterson shoved a piece of paper into my hand. I glanced down at it, and read the top line.

"Q1: In which year did America declare independence from Great Britain? Ans: 1776."

I looked up in surprise. Mrs. Peterson was staring vaguely into the distance.

"Why did you give me this?" I asked her.

Mrs. Peterson's eyes seemed to focus again. She glanced down at the paper in my hand, and immediately snatched it away from me.

"Where did you take this?" she barked at me. I stared at her, speechless. "Off with you", she continued.

Sure enough, American independence was the first question on the test the next day.

I realised that just be by talking, I could alter what people did, without them realising it. In the few months since then, I have managed to hone my skills. I've learnt that I need to intend what I'm saying in order for it to properly work, unlike my unintended experiment on Mrs. Peterson, which only lasted a few seconds. Since that first time, I've only ever used this power in small bursts, and only to experiment on its strengths and limitations. Only that, until today.

Let me explain. Yesterday, I was sitting with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie in the Forks High cafeteria. As usual, while the other four talked around me, I let my mind go, listening in to the thoughts of the other students. Generally, it's boring stuff – school, crushes, what they're going to do on the weekend. Occasionally, I hear things about my siblings and me. The girls all admire Rosalie and Alice, and boys all admire Emmett, Jasper and me. Yesterday, however, my mind drifted to a table of boys in my year. I vaguely knew them. Tyler was the jock and Mike was the good-looking one. Ben and Austin were both a bit nerdy. All four of them were pretty inoffensive. We had some classes together, but I never really had anything to do with them. But when I listened into their thoughts yesterday, all four were thinking of me. I realised that their thoughts mirrored the conversation they were currently having.

I didn't like what I heard. It seemed that the four boys didn't like me. Jealous, probably. I sat there, listening as insult after insult ran through all four minds. My blood boiled, which is pretty hard for a had to be taught a lesson, I thought to myself. They can't get away with talking about me behind my back. I decided to plan my revenge for gym class. All five of us had gym together, with the other boys in our year. It was also the last class of the day. Before I left school, I spoke to the gym teacher, and suggested that he schedule Tyler, Mike, Ben, Austin and me for clean up. He took up that idea as if it were one of his own.

The whole of this morning I waiting impatiently, looking forward for the revenge I was about to dole out. Jasper, with his powers over emotions, could tell that something was up, but he just thought that I was restless. I mean, this was the third time I was finishing school! During gym, I acted normally. Well, I acted as I usually did, which was pretend that I was only slightly better than all the other boys, instead of infinitely better. When the final bell rang, the gym teacher called for Tyler, Mike, Ben, Austin and me to stay behind.

"You know what's expected of you by now", he told us. "Edward. You're responsible for returning the key to my locker after you've locked up the gym."

With that, he turned, and followed the rest of the students out of the gym. That left the five of us alone. I could tell from their thoughts that the other four wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. So, we got about clearing the equipment we used. A few minutes in, I decided to begin my revenge.

"Don't you think that it feels a bit hot in here? I'm sweating a lot", I said to the others, focusing my attention on them. In fact, since it was the end of March, it was quite cool.

"Yeah", replied Mike, wiping sweat of his forehead. I could see that Ben and Austin had sweat on their faces. Tyler's shirt quickly became drenched with sweat.

"You can take of your shirts", I suggested. "I don't mind."

Immediately, the Mike and Tyler, who were used to sports and showing off their bodies, stripped off their shirts. I also took off my shirt, throwing it to the side of the room. Ben and Austin were shyer. But my suggestion had taken hold. Soon, they had removed their shirts as well.

I paused a moment to wipe imaginary sweat off my face, using that time to look at the other boys. Tyler was tanned, and had a chiseled body from his time on the basketball team. Mike obviously worked out, since his pale body was muscular as well. It was obvious that Ben and Austin were not in any sports teams. Ben was as thin as a rake, his ribs nearly visible on his golden skin. Austin was a bit on the chubby side, although he wasn't overweight.

Over the next twenty minutes, I reinforced my original suggestion that it was hot in the gym. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the others were sweating profusely. I read their thoughts, and they seemed to consist of something on the lines of, 'It's really, really hot!'

By then, we had finished clearing all the equipment in the gym. All five of us sat on one of the benches, the other four still sweating.

"I don't understand why it's so hot", Mike said. "It didn't seem so hot at lunchtime."

"You know the weather. It can change suddenly", Ben responded.

"We're all a bit sweaty", I said. "How about we go take a shower in the locker room? I've got the key here"

The others took up this suggestion. We trudged to the locker room. I locked the gym behind us, and when all five of us had entered the locker room, I locked that behind us as well. I couldn't believe how easy this was. These boys would do whatever I told them.

We got ready to shower. The Forks High locker room has two types of showers – a communal shower, and a few private stalls. I didn't mind showering in the communal shower; I liked to show off my body. Mike and Tyler didn't mind either. They were used to communal showers as part of sports teams and at gym. They quickly stripped off, and headed to the showers, chatting.

"Have a long shower", I yelled after them. "You deserve it."

They didn't reply, but I'm sure that they heard.

I wanted to begin with Ben and Austin. They were both shyer than Mike, Tyler and me, and took their clothes and towels to private stalls. I was loitering behind, having locked up the gym. I quickly stripped, and followed them to the stalls. By this time, Ben and Austin had entered a shower stall each, on opposite ends of the rows of stalls. Using a fingernail, I unlocked the nearest stall, and slipped in.

Austin was facing away from me. I could see his back, his bare ass, the light fuzz of blonde hair on his legs. I stepped forward, under the spray, pushing my hard body against Austin's.

"Wha—", Austin began to say, but I cut him off.

"Relax", I ordered.

Instantly, Austin's thoughts transformed from a chaotic jumble of confused questions and worries to an empty husk, with only the word, 'relax', repeated over and over. Austin's thoughts began to slowly creep back in, the same questions as before, but quieter. Within Austin's mind, I also heard a bit of rebellion. Austin didn't like my presence, and wanted me gone. I smiled to myself. That little bit of resistance made it all a bit sweeter. I felt blood rush down to my groin in response.

"Don't worry", I said soothingly. "This is good. Serving me is your greatest pleasure."

Slowly, the rebellious thoughts filtered out of Austin's mind, replaced with with Austin's adoration for me. This power was a turn on. My penis was now completely hard, and pressing into Austin's back. I stepped away and spun Austin around to face me.

"Do you want to please me?" I asked him.

Austin nodded vigorously. The look of slavish adoration on his face made me laugh.

"If you want to prove your love for me, give my cock a kiss", I said.

Austin immediately knelt down in the stall. The water from the shower ran down his head, plastering his sandy hair to his face. He took my penis in one hand, and gave it a big, sloppy kiss. I nearly came from just that. But I stopped myself.

"Now take my dick into your mouth", I ordered.

Austin did so without hesitation.

"And no teeth or gagging", I added.

The blowjob that Austin have me was one of the best I had in my life. I figured that he must have had prior experience. Or maybe he was just a natural. He took my 10" cock all the way into his mouth in one shot, his tongue lapping at all sides. I moaned loudly.

I didn't realise we had an observer until Ben spoke.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

I looked up. Ben was standing in the open door of the stall, his hair still wet, wearing only a towel around his waist. He had obviously just finished his shower, and had been attracted to the stall Austin and I were in by the noises that I was making. I thought quickly.

"Doesn't the sight of your best friend sucking my cock make you excited?" I asked, as Austin continued to slurp on my penis.

Ben nodded unconsciously, but he still looked about worried about the situation. I decided to turn it up a notch.

"Just imagine Austin's hot, wet mouth sucking and licking your dick", I said, moaning as Austin's tongue licked the underside of my penis. "I bet you've never even gotten a blowjob before."

Ben looked a bit dejected, but I think that I got to him. His erect penis was causing his towel to tent.

"How about you drop your towel, and come here?" I continued.

Ben obeyed me. His towel dropped to the floor as he rushed to kneel next to his best friend.

"You want to please me", I told Ben, and a foolish grin spread upon his face as he gazed up at me. "Ben, Austin. You may share my cock."

Without delay, Austin withdrew from my penis. Ben and Austin knelt on either side of my cock and began to kiss with it in between. I groaned. After a few minutes of this, I got Austin to suck my cock alone, and positioned Ben behind me.

"I want you to rim me", I told him.

Ben went at it with gusto. I moaned again.

"Make sure to get your tongue in nice and deep", I told Ben between groans of ecstasy.

Ben and Austin's stimulations were too much for me, however. After a minute of this, I came hard in Austin's mouth. Aiming to please me, Austin swallowed it all. I looked down at them, and saw their adoring faces gazing up at me.

"Go clean yourselves up", I told them, and then turned heel and left the stall.

I then walked to the communal showers. As per my instructions, Tyler and Mike were still showering. They were conversing together as they were soaping themselves up. They didn't notice me approach.

"Why don't you help each other out by soaping each other up?" I suggested.

Mike reached over, rubbing soap onto Tyler's chest and stomach. Tyler reciprocated. I saw their hands explore the other's body, rubbing backs, caressing asses, and even a bit of groping in the nether regions. I stepped up to join them.

"You wouldn't want to drop the soap", I teased.

Mike and Tyler jumped, noticing me for the first time.

"Why don't you soap me up as well?" I asked, cheekily.

Immediately, Tyler and Mike began to lather soap all over my body. I felt their hands rub across my chest and back, and down my legs. A number of times, a hand brushed my penis. Although I had recently cum, the fleeting touches on my penis aroused me, and I was soon hard again.

Once I was lathered up with soap, I got both Tyler and Mike to bend over, their hands holding onto their ankles. I placed a finger at the entrance of each boy's asshole. Using the soap as a lubricant, I pushed in. Tyler and Mike moaned in unison. Both were tight, and I had difficulty in pushing my finger in past the first knuckle.

"You should relax, so I can get more into you", I suggested.

Surprisingly, it worked. I could actually feel Tyler and Mike relax the muscles in their assholes. While they wasn't so loose that I could slip a few fingers in straight away, I was able to push my finger up to its base. Once inside, I wiggled my fingers experimentally. Soon enough, I found what I was looking for. I brushed my finger against Mike's prostate. He gasped. I could hear him thinking, 'Oh god! Oh god! This is so good!', and smiled to myself. I soon hit Tyler's sweet spot as well, to similar results. Now, I added a second finger. I could feel Mike and Tyler loosen up even more. I moved my fingers in a scissoring motion. They needed to be loose for what I was planning next. All this while, Mike and Tyler were moaning loudly.

I removed my fingers from Mike and Tyler's holes. I thought I heard a sigh of regret, but I couldn't tell who had made it. I got Mike to kneel down in front of me and suck my cock. I got him to raise his ass into the air, and Tyler began to rim him. Once I thought that my cock was lubricated enough, and flipped Mike around, and without any warning, shoved it into his hole. Mike screamed as something longer and thicker than what had ever been inside him, intruded. Tyler, meanwhile, sucked Mike's cock.

After a few minutes, I pulled out of Mike, and pushed myself into Tyler. When my cock was in up to its root, I stopped. I instructed Mike to get up and stand on his hands and knees in front of Tyler. I reached around a hand, and guided Tyler's cock so that it lined up with Mike's hole.

"Don't cum until I tell you", I said, as I helped push Tyler's cock into Mike.

I began to thrust in and out, my motion aiding Tyler to fuck Mike. My smile widened at the noises that Mike and Tyler were making. Wanting to watch the action for myself, I pulled out and sat on the ground, under a running shower. The warm water ran over my icy body, adding to my arousal. I watched Mike and Tyler fuck. It gave me satisfaction that these two boys, who were as straight as you could imagine, were now having sec with each other after only a few suggestions by me.

Very soon, I was close to the edge. I could see that both Tyler and Mike wanted to cum, but couldn't due to my suggestion.

"You can cum", I called out.

Instantly, both boys came. The look of pure pleasure on their faces was enough to push me over the edge as well. When I recovered, Mike and Tyler were lying in a pile, exhausted. I smiled to myself at a job well done. I looked at my watch, and my smile froze. It was already 6. I had to get home, fast.

"Get out of here", I roared at the two boys.

They jumped and ran to the lockers. As I followed them, I noticed that Ben and Austin had already left. Tyler and Mike tried to put on their clothes.

"No time for that", I said, and bundled them outside in the nude.

Tyler and Mike stood outside in the nude, shivering. I laughed, and told them to get dressed, in case any passersby walked past. They gratefully did so, then fled.

As I walked back home, I whistled to myself, satisfied my new powers were as useful as I thought they would be.


	2. Chapter 2 (B)

Something strange was happening down at the reservation. I could tell straight away. There was a smell in the air in the hunting grounds nearby, a less human smell. At first, it was quite weak, and I only caught a whiff every now and then, but over a short period of time, it grew, until it seemed to touch everything. I asked Carlisle about it.

"Hmm", he mused. "It's probably the shapeshifters again. We have a treaty with them, but we'd all better stay out of their way."

I tried to follow Carlisle's advice; I really did. But events got the better of me.

I was out hunting, when I was surrounded. I know, it seems strange that a vampire that can read the minds of others can be trapped like that, but in my defence, I was so absorbed in stalking a deer, that I didn't notice I had company until they spoke.

"Well, well, well", said a voice. "Look what we have here."

I spun around. Three enormous wolves were closing in on me. These must be the shapeshifters that Carlisle mentioned. I knew that I couldn't escape from them now; it was three against one. Even my super strength wouldn't be able to help me.

"It's a Cold One", muttered one of the wolves.

"What are you going in our territory, bloodsucker?" asked the first wolf who spoke.

He was the largest of the three, with brown fur and dark brown eyes. Those eyes seemed to bore into mine. All I could read from his mind was menace. One of the other wolves, a chocolate coloured one, growled.

"It's not your territory", I explained, with false bravado. "This is part of the accepted hunting ground outlined in the treaty agreed upon by your clan and my coven."

It was probably true, but I didn't really expect these wolves to know about that. They seemed young, which made sense with their foolhardy behaviour.

"Don't try and trick us, bloodsucker", yipped the third wolf, who sported a grey coat. "We'll see through all of your tricks."

"Will you now?" I muttered under my breath. I focused all of my mental power on the animals in front of me. "Sit", I ordered.

Like obedient puppies, the three wolves sat on the ground. The chocolate coloured wolf panted, his tongue sticking out.

"I will kill you", said the the lead wolf. "I will kill every bloodsucker in this area."

"Don't do that", I said. "It's not nice to eat your neighbours for dinner. You will not hurt me or my family."

The grey wolf whined. The brown wolf sat up straighter, looking me directly in the eyes.

"I know what you're doing", he said. "You're trying to confuse us, to get us to fall under your power. You're just as bad as everyone says. You don't deserve to live."

A bolt of anger shot through me. I growled, deep in my throat. How dare these pests confront me like that? I had been nice and polite to them, and what did I get in return? Scorn and hatred. I decided to teach them a lesson, that they couldn't mess with me.

"Don't move", I ordered.

My anger was nearly palpable. I paced around the clearing we were in, and the wolves didn't move or protest, though they followed me with their eyes. I stopped and turned back to the three wolves.

"Turn back human", I said, pointing at the wolves. "Now."

Immediately, the wolves phased back into human form. Three naked Quiluete boys sat on the ground in the wolves' places. It seemed that clothes didn't phase with the shapeshifters. Looking through their minds, I found out that the grey wolf was called Embry Call and the chocolate wolf was called Quil Ateara. Both looked scared. I was surprised to find that the lead wolf was none other than Jacob Black. I had heard of him, and now I got to see him in the flesh.

I called Quil and Embry over to me, telling them that they had nothing to fear. I saw all hesitation leave their faces. Jacob was left, sitting on the ground, still consumed by hatred. As Quil and Embry stood in front of me, I looked them over. Both were tall with well-chiseled muscles, apparently a byproduct of becoming a shapeshifter. Looking down, I saw that both were well hung; it seemed like big penises ran in the Quiluete tribe. I directed Quil and Embry to sit in front of me, and fed them my penis to suck on, one at a time. They took it in without arguments.

"Whose a good boy?" I asked, ruffling Quil's hair as he sucked on my cock.

I could hear in my mind Jacob yelling and cursing at me. He tried to speak with his pack mates, but Quil and Embry were otherwise occupied, and didn't reply. I smiled to myself, letting Jacob continue doing so.

I had just shove my penis into Embry's mouth again, when growling distracted me. I looked up to see a smaller wolf pulling at Jacob's leg. In Jacob's mind, I heard him shout, 'No, Seth! Go away! Get help!' Seth ignored Jacob, and continued to try and pull him away.

"Seth, come over here", I said.

The small wolf pricked up his ears, and then trotted over to where I was standing. From his mind, I found out that he idolised Jacob, and had followed him, Quil and Embry, even though Jacob had ordered him not to. I had an idea. I turned Seth back human, and sent him over to Jacob.

"Jacob looks a bit dirty", I said to Seth, a wicked grin on my lips. "Why don't you clean him up? With your tongue."

Seth whined, a high-pitched sound that seemed more suitable for his wolf form than his current human one. But without argument, Seth began to lick Jacob all over.

Jacob was less submissive. He yelled at me. He tried, and failed, to convince Seth to stop what he was doing. In his mind, Jacob raged. His threats grew more violent as time passed. Jacob's stare seemed to physically cut the space between us. Eventually, I'd had enough. His thoughts were distracting me from enjoying the wet mouths of the two wolves in front of me. I called both Seth and Jacob over to me.

"Now, now", I said to Jacob. "There's no need to fuss as you're doing now. If you let everything just happen, it will end up better for you."

Immediately, Jacob stopped yelling and swearing at me. He sat, as meekly as Seth beside him. I pulled Embry and Quil off my cock, and looked at the four shapeshifters in front of me. Jacob, Embry and Quil were around the age that I had been when I was turned, the age that I looked now. Seth was a couple of years younger. I had already worked out the dynamics between them. Jacob, Embry and Quil were close friends, though Jacob was the leader of their gang. Seth was the puppy of the group, trying to be included in all their outings. I thought that now may be a good time to shake up this dynamic.

I ordered Jacob to lie on his back. The rest of us surrounded him, looking down as his muscular form. I instructed Quil to suck on Jacob's penis, and Embry to stick his cock inside Jacob's mouth. I watched at the two sidekicks took the dominant role.

I then called Seth over to me. I had kept him as my little treat. He too lay down on the ground. I sat on top of him, my ass directly over his face, and instructed him to lick my asshole. Seth went at it with gusto, his tongue flicking inside and around my hole. I groaned in ecstasy.

As Seth licked my asshole, I reached over to Quil's ass, which was hovering in front of me. I licked one finger, and slid it up and down his crack, before plunging it into Quil's hole. I heard him moan onto Jacob's cock. I pushed my finger all the way in, then pulled it out again. Quil's hole twitched at the absence of anything inside it. I smirked to myself, then shoved my finger in again. Soon, I added a second finger, then a third. By this time, Jacob looked like he was close to cumming. I pulled the boys apart, and sat them in front of me. I got Quil and Embry to lie down, their legs intertwined so that their penises were pressed against each other. Quil's penis was slightly longer, but Embry's was a bit thicker.

"Why don't you lower yourself onto them?" I asked Jacob.

Eager to act out my suggestions, Jacob stood up and walked over to where Quil and Embry were lying. Gone was the bitter and angry wolf; Jacob was a willing participant. Jacob grabbed Quil and Embry's penises together with one hand, and used the other to balance himself as he lowered himself onto his two friends. It took a minute for Jacob to get even the tips of both Quil and Embry's penises into his hole, but, as I guessed, these shapeshifters, like vampires, had accelerated healing and high pain tolerance. Once Jacob had managed to get Quil and Embry into him, his body adapted to the intrusions. Jacob slid down the two penises until they were thrust deep inside him, then lifted himself up again. When only the heads were left inside, Jacob dropped himself down again. Both Quil and Embry groaned as their friend and ringleader impaled himself on their penises.

While the three boys were doing this, I was busying myself with Seth. The younger shapeshifter was on his knees gazing up at me with adoration in his eyes. My 10" cock lay over his face. Seth's tongue flicked out to lick the parts of my penis it could reach. I groaned as pleasure shot through my body. Seth took my penis into his mouth, slowly. At first, he could only get the first few inches in before he gagged. But after some carefully worded encouragement, Seth was able to take nearly all of my penis with ease.

As Seth was sucking me, I looked back over to the other three boys, and saw that Quil and Embry were now thrusting up into Jacob, and Jacob was pushing himself down onto them. All three were moaning loudly. I moaned as well, as Seth's tongue lapped at the head of my penis.

Suddenly, Embry yelled loudly, and thrust up hard. He spasmed as he came inside Jacob, then collapsed, spent. This sent Jacob over the edge. He too came, spraying Quil with his seed. The muscles in Jacob's ass squeezed tightly as he came. As if it were a chain reaction, Quil came inside Jacob. All three boys lay on the ground. Jacob stayed with Quil and Embry's softening penises still inside him for a few moments, before he pulled himself off his friends. I could see that his asshole gaped open.

I grabbed the back of Seth's head, and pushed it into my crotch. Seth, with my penis still in his mouth, choked. I pulled him off my penis, and he knelt on the ground in front of me gasping. I stroked my penis, still looking at the three exhausted shapeshifters. It didn't take long for that sight to push me over the edge. I came on Seth's face, hitting him with six jets of cum. I looked down at him, and laughed out loud. His face was nearly completely covered with my cum.

I walked over to Jacob. As the de facto leader of this pack, it was he that would need to be spoken to. I knelt beside him, as he struggled to sit up.

"Listen to me", I commanded. "Take care not to interrupt my hunts again."

Jacob stared up at me, and then nodded. He had understood my order. I turned away from the shapeshifters and sniffed the air. I could smell the deer I had been stalking before I had been interrupted grazing in a nearby clearing. Without a backwards look at the boys, I ran in the direction of my prey.


	3. Chapter 3 (A)

On the first Monday after the break, I arrived to school late. I had had some trouble with my car – nothing that couldn't be fixed – but it slowed down my journey. As I ran into the school and down the corridors, I noticed that none of the students were loitering next to the lockers. That meant that class already started. I was distracted by my thoughts, so I only noticed the boy in front of me in the last minute. I was just able to stop without killing him, but he still fell to the ground.

"What were you doing in my way?" I said angrily.

The boy looked up blankly at me. I recognised him immediately – Tyler Crowley, a boy in my year. I hadn't really seen him since last term, when I had gotten revenge on him and his friends when they bad-mouthed me, by seducing them after gym one day. They did what I said due to my second, secret, vampire power – the power of suggestion. Tyler was a typical jock; he played a number of sports, he was popular, he was always in good shape. He was tall with tanned skin that seemed to glow of the fluorescent lights in the corridor.

I sighed as my anger vanished. I could have killed him if I was running at my full speed. It was only a century of caution that had stopped me. I knelt down next to Tyler and collected the books that he had dropped. Tyler sat up, and shook his head, as if to clear it. I turned to him.

"I'll just check to make sure you're alright", I told him in a much more gentle tone.

I began to do a thorough medical check up of Tyler, making sure that he hadn't broken any bones in his fall. As I did so, I read his thoughts, trying to catch anything wrong that I was responsible for. It was because of this that I caught a jumble of memories that slid through his brain. I recognised them immediately. They were the memories of when I had gotten my revenge of him for insulting me.

I froze, my hands still on Tyler's shoulder, checking if his collarbone was broken. Tyler should not have remembered anything about that. The day after, I had found each of the boys present, and 'suggested' to them that the events of the previous evening never happened. I had assumed that my power would help. I had monitored them for the next week, but none of the four boys discussed the incident with any of the others and school, and I never caught them even thinking of it when they were alone. I had assumed that it was over. It looked like, however, that my suggesting was wearing off of Tyler. I looked down at Tyler. He was staring up at me. The memories of our previous encounter were no longer in his mind.

"It looks like your collarbone's fine", I said, moving down to his chest.

Tyler did not think of, not even acknowledge, our previous association again. I checked his ribs, arms and legs, and found nothing wrong. I was finishing off with checking Tyler's pelvis, when I felt something solid in Tyler's pants. I looked down to see that Tyler was sporting a raging hard on. I looked up at Tyler. He looked at me, then away, his face red. I kept my hand only inches away from his erect penis.

"It's just a physiological reaction", Tyler finally said, awkwardly.

"Of course", I replied, not believing a word.

I finished my inspection, surreptitiously feeling Tyler's penis again. Tyler shifted uncomfortably. I sat back.

"What class do you have now?" I asked him.

"History", Tyler replied, not looking at me.

I could tell that Tyler was still embarrassed that I, another male, had found him, a jock, with a boner. He was hoping that I wouldn't tell anyone about this. I looked through his mind for more memories of Tyler and I in the locker room and found none.

"I have History, too", I told Tyler. I pulled him up and grabbed my books from my locker. "We should go."

I walked in the direction of the classroom. Tyler followed behind me. I knocked on the door of the classroom and entered.

"Sorry we're late, Mrs. Peterson", I apologised on behalf of Tyler and I.

Mrs. Peterson looked up from the board, startled. She was in the process of teaching about the French Revolution.

"Well, alright, Mr. Cullen and Mr. Crowley", Mrs. Peterson said. "Go take the last two seats at the back of the class."

"Thank you, Mrs. Peterson", I replied. "I hope that you, and the rest of the class, will be able to ingore both of us for the rest of the lesson."

I walked towards the seats that Mrs. Peterson had mentioned. There was a desk with two seats in the furthest corner from the door, next to the window. I sat one chair, and Tyler, who had followed me, sat in the other.

"I was sure that she was going to give us detention", Tyler whispered to me.

"She seemed to be in a good mood", I replied.

Mrs. Peterson had continued with the class. Tyler listened as she droned on about the execution of the king. I let my mind wander. This lesson was boring. I had already learned about the French Revolution. I could recite the Tennic Court Oath from the top of my head. I wanted some fun. When the class moved on to exercises to complete in class, I reached down and ran a hand up Tyler's thigh. He gave me a quick glare and went back to his reading. My hand crept further up, until it reached his penis, which had become erect again.

"Stop it", Tyler whispered.

He tried to stand up, but I held him down easily.

"Don't go yet", I told Tyler, focusing my power into him.

Tyler relaxed, and when I let go of him, he didn't get up, though he shifted his chair further away from me. My hand resumed it creep up Tyler's leg, until it again pressed against Tyler's crotch. Tyler kept of giving me furtive looks, but he didn't move away, get up, or try and get attention. It seemed that he didn't want anyone else to know what was going on. I decided not to tell him that Mrs. Peterson and the rest of the class wouldn't hear or see anything we did for the rest of the lesson due to my earlier suggestion.

I slipped my hand under the waistband of Tyler's school pants, gripped his penis through his boxers, then slide my hand into his boxers. I felt Tyler stiffen as a real hand touched his penis. I would have been willing to bet that this was the first time that Tyler had had a male though his penis, with the exception of our previous encounter in the locker room, which he couldn't remember. I read Tyler's mind, and heard panicked thoughts about the feeling of a hand on his penis, fear of getting caught by the teacher or classmates. My hand began to strike Tyler's penis. He stifled a moan, not wanting me to hear that he enjoyed what I was doing to him. My other hand reached under the desk, and undid Tyler's belt and unzipped his pants. I pulled Tyler's penis out of his pants. Tyler gasped as the cool breeze from the window hit his penis. He couldn't ignore what I was doing anymore. Tyler reached down to prise off my fingers, but I was too strong for him. He turned to look at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm giving you a handjob", I replied. "I thought that was obvious. Stop trying to pull my fingers off."

"But we're in the middle of class", Tyler retorted, failing to understand my calm demeanour.

"Well, you'd better be quieter, then", I replied.

With seemingly no other choice, Tyler sat rock still, staring dead ahead of him, as I continued to pump his penis up and down. Tyler was very hard, and getting more and more aroused as I continued to slowly masturbate him. After ten minutes of constant stimulation, Tyler gasped loudly. He looked around furtively at the other people in the class, but no one looked at him. A few strokes later, Tyler came, coating the underside of the desk with his seed. When he had finished, I let go of his penis. Immediately, Tyler stuffed his penis back into his pants. He glare at me, then continued to concentrate on the lesson.

This left me with a small issue. The idea of making a boy cum in the middle of class with everyone around none the wiser was arousing. I was now sporting a homer, and I didn't want to just masturbate. I decided that I would get Tyler to help me. I unbuttoned my pants, and took out my hard penis.

"One good turn deserves another", I said to Tyler.

Tyler tried his hardest to ignore me.

"I helped you cum", I continued. "Now you need to help me cum."

Now Tyler turned to me.

"We're in the middle of class", he explained, as if he were speaking to someone slow. "I'm not going to just give you a handjob here."

"That thought never even crossed my mind", I said, looking innocent. "How about you give me blowjob instead?"

Tyler looked startled. He hadn't expected this response. He opened his mouth to respond, but I cut him off by pushing him off his chair. Tyler slid off to land on the floor under the desk. He looked up angrily at me, and then saw my penis, hard and pointing directly at his face.

"Get on with it", I ordered.

Slowly, Tyler reached out and touched my penis. His touch felt warm on my cool penis. Tyler slowly stroked my penis a few times, getting a feel for the length and breadth. I reached down, grasped the back of Tyler's head, and slowly pushed it towards my penis. When the tip was resting on Tyler's lips, I stopped. Slowly and reluctantly, Tyler opened his mouth, and took the head of my penis in. I groaned loudly. Tyler gripped my leg hard, warning me to keep quiet. Over the next few minutes, Tyler worked himself down my penis. His lips slid over my flesh until they stopped at the base of my penis. Tyler then moved back out, until his lips were around the head again. Then he worked his way down again. Tyler began to build up speed as he got used to the penis in his mouth. Every now and then, when the feeling of the mouth on my cock became too much, I involuntarily thrust into Tyler mouth. Each time, Tyler choked and pulled off, before returning to his previous pace.

Near the end of the lesson, I realised I needed to cum soon, else the class would realise what was going on when the lesson finished. I grabbed Tyler's head with both hands and pushed it onto my penis. Tyler struggled, but couldn't break free. I began to thrust in and out. I moaned loudly. Then I thrust in once, and came down Tyler's throat.

Once I had finished, I pulled Tyler back onto his chair.

"Don't tell anyone about this", I ordered.

When the lesson ended, Tyler got up and ran to the other side of the room, where his friends were gathered. I slowly dawdled out to the corridor, happy with how my morning had gone.


	4. Chapter 4 (A)

It was a Saturday, and I went to the local cinema. It had been a long time since I had seen a film, and I decided that it would be a good break. I was in the process of deciding which film to see, when I heard two familiar voices. I turned to see Ben Cheney and Austin Marks walking past me. I casually read their thoughts, and found that they were watching some new science fiction film that has just come out. I hadn't thought of watching that film, but now I changed my mind. It may be interesting. And even if I got bored, I may have a way to entertain myself. 

I bought a ticket and some snacks, and sauntered into the theatre. It was half full, but luckily Ben and Austin had chosen to sit nearly at the back, where the theatre narrowed so that there were only a few seats in each row. These rows were deserted except for my two friends. I climbed up and sat behind them. Neither Ben nor Austin noticed me. They were too absorbed in a heated discussion of whether Superman or Batman would win in a fight. They each had a big container of popcorn, and a glass bottle of Coke. They quieted down as the film began, watching intently.

After a while, I started getting bored. The film was too predicable. Obviously, the main female character, the protagonist's love interest, would be kidnapped, and the protagonist would overcome huge odds to defeat the enemy and rescue her. Too easy. I tried to suppress a yawn. I needed some other entertainment. I leant forwards so that my mouth was next to the ears of my friends in front of me. 

"No need to notice me", I murmured to Ben and Austin. 

As expected, neither responded to me. They both looked at the screen with rapt expressions on their faces.

"I see that you're both horny", I continued, "very horny. But you don't want anyone else to know. That would be so embarrassing."

I watched in amusement as both Ben and Austin sat still in their seats. They didn't dare to move, so that they wouldn't alert their friend, but from my vantage point, I could see bulges growing in their pants. Austin surreptitiously moved his hand to his groin. He pushed down, suppressed a groan, and kept his hand still. Ben crossed his legs in front of him.

"This is the most horny you have ever been", I added. "Each second, your arousal doubles, but you won't be able to cum."

Both Ben and Austin were struggling now. Austin's face had turned red, as his hand kneaded his groin in small motions. Ben turned slightly away in his seat so he could do the same. After a few minutes, I could see that both boys were jumpy, and really wanted to get off. I wasn't planning on making it easy. 

"The only way that you can cum is if your friend touches your penis, even through cloth", I said nastily.

I saw Ben turn his head, and give Austin a sly look before turning back to the screen. Austin was fidgeting, trying to focus on the film, but it wasn't working. I listened in to their thoughts, and I heard that both Ben and Austin was trying to muster the courage to get their friend's help.

Ben broke first. He turned to Austin, his face the colour of a tomato.

"I need your help", he said to Austin. Then he stopped, as if he couldn't go on. Finally, he continued. "I, er, have a little problem. Down there. Can you, um, feel it to make sure it's all fine?"

I nearly applauded Ben's ingenuity. Austin was looking apprehensive, but it seemed like he would do it. He mumbled something in reply. 

"What?" Ben asked. 

"Can you do the same for me?" Austin repeated, his voice barely higher than a whisper. 

"Um", Ben thought. "Fine." His face turned red. "But you first."

Austin reached over tentatively and placed his palm on Ben's crotch. Ben shuddered, but I was impressed that he didn't cry out at all. When Austin removed his hand, Ben had a wet patch growing in the front of his pants. Ben then returned the favour. He put his hand on Austin's penis. Austin was anything but quiet. He let out a long moan that echoed around the theatre. A man a few rows in front of us turned and glared at Austin, but Austin's eyes were closed.

"Don't mind us", I said, loudly enough so everyone in the theatre could hear me. The man turned and resumed watching the film. 

I looked at Ben and Austin. Both had huge wet patches on the front of their pants. I smiled. This was better entertainment. 

I continued to watch the film. I lasted another 45 minutes before I got bored again. The female lead had been kidnapped, and the hero was now fighting ten thousand aliens to save her. This fight scene had already lasted for 10 minutes. I needed something else. 

I looked at my two friends. Neither of them had noticed their wet patch. Ever since I had left them alone, they had continued what they had been doing – eating popcorn, drinking Coke, and watching the film intently.

"You have this strong desire to get naked", I suggested. 

Immediately, Ben and Austin slipped off their shoes, and took off their clothes, which they piles in a heap on the floor. Then they continued watching the film. I studied both boys. It had been some time since the incident in the locker room, but I still appreciated the sight of their naked bodies. I reached down, and tweaked their nipples. As per my earlier instructions, they didn't notice, but I saw that two penises stirred again below. I continued caressing them and pinching their nipples until both Ben and Austin were fully erect again. I loved that young males could get going again in such a short time.

I instructed both boys to masturbate the other boy – but obviously not to cum until I told them – and they both did. I reached into my pants and brought out my own penis. This excited me more that the film, and I wasn't going to let Ben and Austin get all the pleasure. As Ben and Austin watched the film, and unconsciously masturbated each other, I was getting off on them.

Soon, I wanted more fun. By now the hero had fought his way into the enemy's stronghold, and was facing another ten thousand aliens to fight. Ben and Austin were still jerking each other off, but simultaneously, watching the film, and eating an drinking as if nothing was happening. I noticed that both Ben and Austin had finished their drinks. That gave me an idea.

"You see your Coke bottles?" I told the boys. "I want you to put yours up your ass, and keep it there until the end of the film. If you behave, I may let you cum again."

Ben and Austin immediately did what I said. Ben grabbed his glass Coke bottle. He stood on his hands and knees on two seats, and pressed the bottle to his hole. He grunted as it pushed past his entrance. Then, Ben sat back in his seat. Austin stood up and placed his bottle on the seat, and lowered himself down on it. When both boys were done, they resumed masturbating each other.

I continued to jerk myself off. Ben and Austin were uncomfortable with a glass bottle in their ass, but the promise of release, especially after what was by now 20 minutes of mutual masturbation. For the rest of the film, Ben and Austin continued in this uncomfortable state, getting more and more aroused. I continued to masturbate as well.

At the very end of the film, the hero predicably saved his female love interest. As they stood in front of a sunset, surrounded by their friends and allies, and shared a tender kiss, I allowed Ben and Austin to cum.

Immediately, they shot their loads across the backs of the chairs in front of them. Both sat back, exhausted. I also shot my load, spurting semen across Ben and Austin's shoulders and backs.

As the screen cut to black, the credits began to roll, and the lights rose, I instructed Ben and Austin to discard their bottles, and to get dressed. When they left the theatre, with wet patches in the front of their pants, and an uncomfortable feeling in their ass, I followed them at a discrete distance, smiling to myself.


	5. Chapter 5 (B)

I was surprised to see a Quilete shapeshifter so close to our coven, especially at the moment. Tension had risen between us yet again. Carlisle, although he didn't think that the reservation folk would attack us, set one of us on guard at all times. I didn't mind. It sometimes got annoying hearing the voices of all the other vampires in the house. I was so absorbed in the joy of silence, that I forgot to look out for any wolves. And so, when a strong arm curled around my neck, a hand covering my mouth, I was totally shocked.

"What do we have here?" a voice growled from behind me.

Obviously I couldn't answer. I read his mind, and found out that he was Sam Uley. Great. I had been captured by the pack's Alpha. I could probably have fought Sam and won, but I didn't want to risk it. It would have been too easy for Sam to call the rest of his pack here. And although I'm strong, I can't fight just under a dozen wolves at one time, especially if Sam didn't let me speak and use my power of suggestion.

"A vampire?" Sam continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "All alone? We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. The woods are dangerous. There are dangerous animals. Wolves, for instance."

Sam chuckled to himself. I could hear him in his mind howling in delight at capturing me, his wolf side begging to dispose of the Cold One in his grasp.

I struggled in Sam's arms. Sam's arm tightened around my throat, cutting off my air supply. I decided that the right move would be to stay still. When I stopped struggling, Sam loosened his arm, but still didn't let me go.

"Don't think you're going to escape that easily", Sam hissed. "I've spent a lot of time researching you Cold Ones. I know your weaknesses."

Looking into Sam's mind, I saw that he spoke the truth. I don't know where he got this information, but he seemed to know all of our secrets. I shivered. I had to get free and warn Carlisle, or else prevent Sam from sharing those secrets with others. I tried to speak, but I was unintelligible due to Sam's hand still pressed across my mouth.

"Don't worry", Sam continued, his soft voice anything but soothing, "I'm just going to take you back to our camp. It will be all nice and fun then."

Before I had a chance to even think of escaping, Sam head butted me in the head. Normally, vampire heads are strong enough to withstand anything, but it seemed that werewolf heads were made in the same way. I felt a sharp pain in my head, and everything went black.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I came round was the sensation of movement. I reached out with my mind, and read what Sam was thinking. We were close to the reservation, but still not within its borders. I opened my eyes a fraction, and saw trees flash by. I had to act now. Luckily, Sam hadn't gagged me.

"Put me down", I said, loudly, forcing all of my power into my voice.

Sam stopped, and threw me into the ground, winding me. I managed to sit up, and look at my captor for the first time. Like all natives of the reservation, Sam had tanned skin, and dark hair. He wore his hair short to keep it out of the way. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so I could see that Sam was ripped. A fight between us probably would end in a stalemate, I realised. Luckily, I had some other skills I could use. I took in this, all in less than a blink of an eye.

I was very angry, partially because I was embarrassed that I had been taken unawares by this guy. I wanted to teach Sam a lesson.

"Don't touch me unless I tell you", I said to Sam.

Sam didn't try to pick a fight with me. Maybe my suggestion took hold, or maybe he saw that he could lose if he fought me, and he didn't want to risk it.

"Stop trying to fight me", Sam said. "You're my prisoner; you can't escape."

Sam's cockiness made me even angrier. It wouldn't have surprised me if sparks had begun to shoot out from my body. I stood up and looked Sam in the eye.

"Strip off your clothes", I ordered.

"What makes you think you can order me around?" he asked savagely, unaware that he was following my orders.

Sam undid his belt, unzipped his pants, and dropped them to the ground. To my surprise, Sam was going commando, and his penis sprang free.

I just laughed at him, which confused Sam. He glared at me, and took a step towards me.

"Don't try and mess with me", Sam growled. "Remember who is the captive, and who is the captor."

I stood up as well. I knew that Sam wouldn't touch me, after the order I have, but I was too annoyed to care. I stepped towards Sam, so that we were now standing face to face.

"I wonder who the captive really is?" I asked Sam.

I reached down, and grabbed Sam's cock with my hand. Due to the high difference in internal temperature between vampires and werewolves, it seemed to burn in my hand. Sam glanced down, realising all of a sudden that he was naked. He glared up at me, seemingly unperturbed. But Sam's thoughts were in disarray. He was confused, because he couldn't remember undressing, and shocked because he could feel the icy cold touch of my hand on his cock.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sam asked, through gritted teeth.

I looked at Sam, a carefully plastered look of surprise on my face.

"What I'm doing?" I retorted. "You're the one who put his cock in my hand."

Now, a look of confusion crossed Sam's face. But he dutifully took in my suggestion. He looked down, embarrassed, but to my surprise, didn't pull away.

"Insolent Cold One", Sam muttered under his breath. "Can't even keep his hands to himself."

My blood boiled again at Sam's bravado. I was in control of this situation, no matter how much Sam tried to pretend. Sam needed to be taught a lesson in who was in charge.

"And now, you're getting hard", I said to Sam, a note of incredulity in my voice.

As if my words were a cue (which, in a way, they were), Sam's cock began to lengthen and harden in my hand. I didn't remove my hand from Sam's cock.

I looked up at Sam's face. He was staring down at his cock. A hint of red on his cheeks grew into a fully-fledged blush. I read Sam's thoughts, and smiled to myself at the confusion and embarrassment that Sam was feeling. Surreptitiously, I gave Sam's cock a small squeeze. Sam responded with a slight involuntary thrust into my hand. My smile widened. Even without many of my suggestions, Sam was willing to play along.

"You like my hand on your cock", I said to Sam. "What a pervert."

Sam looked ashamed of himself. But he gathered his the last vestige of his courage, and dignity, and pulled away from me. He scrambled around, picking up the clothes that he had thrown everywhere.

"I don't know what you're doing", Sam said. He was facing away from me, probably to hide his embarrassment. "But I want you to stop it now."

Sam turned back to me. He had picked up all of his clothes, but hadn't made any moves to put them back on. His cock was still rock hard.

"But if I stop what I'm doing", I retorted, "you won't ever feel that same kind of pleasure as you did when I touched your cock."

Inside Sam's mind, I saw him reliving that moment, standing there, my hand cupping his privates. The pleasure he felt was amplified one hundred times. Sam's clock twitched in anticipation. I could nearly hear Sam's resolve crumble away.

"Alright", Sam said. "You can touch my cock. But just once, you hear me!"

I smiled at Sam at the insinuation that he was doing me a favour by letting me touch his cock, not that I needed an invitation, because Sam was so easy.

"If you want to feel my hand again", I said, "you need to prove that you want it."

Sam nearly whimpered in desperation. He nodded eagerly, willing to do anything for that ultimate pleasure.

"First, I want to feel your hand", I told the wolf. "Give me a handjob." Sam nearly tripped over his feet in his eagerness to get to me. "Even though I know you'll hate touching a vampire", I added, just to watch Sam squirm.

I reached down, and undid my belt. Sam's large hands took over from me, fumbling with the button of my jeans until he was able to slide them, and my underwear, down to the ground. My cock, already hard, jumped free, and Sam caught it in his hand. He gave it an inexperienced tug, and I swatted his arm, warning him to be careful. Slowly, Sam got into a rhythm, pumping my cock with an infuriating slowness, that got my hard, but never to the point of cumming. All the while, I could hear Sam yelling at me in his mind, but I could tell that this was just a cover for his anger at himself for giving me, a vampire, a handjob.

After a while, I suggested that Sam use his mouth instead of his hand. Immediately, Sam took on the suggestion, kneeling before me, and taking my whole cock in his mouth on his first try, though his thoughts were betraying his anger. Either Sam had done this before, or he's a really, really quick learner. I moaned as Sam deep-throated me. I grabbed his head with my hands, and held it in place as I thrust in and out of Sam's mouth.

"Oh Sam", I cried. "You should also get some relief. Play with your ass."

One of Sam's hands snaked down, caressing my leg as it did, before it slid behind the werewolf. From my vantage point above him, I saw Sam stick out his ass, and then slide a finger up and down his crack, before sliding it inside. Sam moaned into my cock, which made me moan as well. I closed my eyes, savouring the feelings riding through my body. When I opened my eyes again, and look down at Sam, I saw that Sam had slid another finger into him. It seemed that shapeshifters seemed to have some sort of magical stretchiness that let them finger themselves easily.

"I wonder if Sam can fit his whole fist in his ass?" I wondered aloud.

I closed my eyes again as Sam moaned one my cock again. The vibrations were nearly too much for me to handle.

Sam's thoughts had become incoherent. Half of him was baying for my blood; the other half was moaning in ecstasy. I smiled to myself, knowing I had the shapeshifter wrapped around my little finger.

I finally opened my eyes, and looked down at Sam. He was trembling from a combination of anger and arousal. My eyes followed the curves of Sam's body, until I took in his arse. Sam now had four fingers shoved up his arse. They were slowly moving in and out. Sam placed his thumb next to his other fingers and pushed. He gasped as his whole hand slid into his hole. I watched as his hand vanished inside him.

"What a good little puppy!" I said, condescendingly.

Sam whined onto my cock, desperate for relief. I pulled him off my cock, and instructor him to lie on the ground. Sam pulled his hand out of his arse, and I saw his hole gape and twitch at the sudden emptiness.

"Don't worry", I told Sam. "You won't be empty for long."

Sam whined again. By now, all rebellion had left him. Sam was a whore, only wanting release. I knelt down behind Sam, and pressed two fingers to his hole. They slid in without resistance. I brought up my index and middle fingers of my other hand, and added them as well. I alternated pushing one pair of fingers, then the other, into Sam, so that he didn't get any rest.

I saw Sam's hands inch towards his cock. I glared up at him, taking note of the guilty expression on his face.

"Did I tell you you could get yourself off?" I asked.

Sam didn't reply.

"Anyway", I continued, "you can't get yourself off because your hands are tied together above your head. Only I can let you cum. Remember that."

As I spoke, Sam's hands snapped above his head. He struggled, but couldn't pull them away. It was as if they were tied together over his head. I smiled at Sam as his anger at me grew. But he knew that he was reliant on me if he wanted to cum.

I pulled my fingers out of Sam's arse, wiping the gunk on his chest, then stroking his cock gently as I moved my hands back to his butt. Sam shivered, and thrust upwards in spite of himself, desperate to feel my hand again. But I wasn't going to let Sam have it that easy. I lifted his arse up, then shoved my cock into in. I had no resistance from Sam – his hole was already so loose from the punishment that it had undergone, and Sam was too incoherent to protest about anything.

I slammed myself against Sam, watching the big shapeshifter struggle against his imaginary bonds, if only so that he could touch himself. I continued to fuck Sam at my own pace until I was at the edge, then I leant over to whisper in Sam's ear.

"Cum for me."

Immediately, Sam spasmed, his overstimulated body directing all its focus to his cock. Cum shot out of Sam's cock, landing on his chest and the ground around him. Then Sam collapsed on the group, spent.

When Sam came, his hole squeezed against my cock, pushing me over the edge as well. Each time same splurted another shot of cum, his hole tightened, milking me as well. When I'd finished, I pulled out of Sam, and lay on the ground next to him, exhausted.

Sam recovered first. At first he struggled with his imaginary bonds, then he began to curse me. I pushed myself up, and told Sam to shut up and lie still. While he did so, I cleaned him up, and placed his clothes in a neat pile next to him.

"You won't remember this event", I told Sam, "but you'll remember that you don't mess with me or my family."

I winked at Sam, then left the clearing, leaving the shapeshifter struggling behind me.


End file.
